Kawari
by summer dash
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dengan kisah yang manis. Pertunangan, bahkan pernikahan. Akan tetapi semuanya berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat sebuah kecelakaan mengubah hidup mereka berempat. AU.
1. Crush

Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, semuanya terlihat buram. Ia bahkan merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit, seperti telah terhantam oleh sesuatu. Mengerang, ia berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya sehingga tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol segelas air dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia mengernyitkan matanya, mencoba untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi saat melihat dua sosok tubuh mulai menunjukkan atensi padanya.

"Urghhh…"

"Anda sudah sadar?" Pemuda itu bisa melihat siluet seorang pria mendekat ke arahnya. "Tuan?" Pemuda itu merasakan pandangannya semakin menjelas. "Kami belum menghubungi keluarga anda karena tidak menemukan kartu identitas pada tubuh anda. Apakah anda bisa mengingat nomor telpon keluarga anda?" Pemuda itu nampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sang dokter menghela nafas. Ia maklum, untuk seseorang yang baru mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan bangun setelah mengalami koma selama 2 hari, seseorang akan susah untuk berkonsetrasi mengingat trauma yang mungkin di derita oleh pasien.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencatat nama anda terlebih dahulu untuk membantu proses pendataan. Nama anda siapa?"

"Aku… Aku… tidak tahu…" Sang dokter senior itu melirik ke arah perawatnya dengan khawatir. "Aku… siapa?" Ia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dan siapa dia sebenarnya saat rasa sakit yang tak terperi kembali melanda kepalanya, tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelubungi dirinya. Ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**Kawari**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Idea by Stevano Zefryn**

**AU, OOC**

"Aku juga mencintaimu," Sai menutup ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sudut matanya melirik ke arah foto berpigura yang terdapat di atas meja kantornya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum ceria sambil memeluk tubuhnya─ yang sedang tersenyum, tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis itu, tunangannya.

Sai bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke pintu ruangan kantornya, tanpa emosi ia mengambil mantel yang ada di gantungan dan menggunakannya, mengingat saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Beberapa orang menyapanya, tentu saja. Ia merupakan salah satu Kepala Chief di hotel kenamaan ini. Inoichi hotel.

"Selamat malam Shimura-_san_, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan," Sai melirik ke arah petugas lift yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia teringat, baru saja Ino meneloponnya dan mengatakan bahwa besok pesawat mereka akan berangkat pukul 7 pagi. Besok ia akan pergi ke Hawaii untuk melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan Ino, putri pemilik hotel.

'_Menikah_…' Sai mencemooh dalam hati. Menikah adalah satu upacara sakral yang dilakukan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, Ino mencintainya, tapi apakah ia mencintai gadis cantik itu?

"_Konbanwa_ Shimura-_san_," Sai menatap ke sosok wanita yang menyapanya. Ia mengenal wanita ini, tamu tetap hotel mereka. Keluarga Yamanaka bahkan mengundangnya untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka di Hawaii. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah klien berharga bagi mereka.

"_Konbanwa_ Inomoto-_san_," Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Sai.

"Aku dengar kau besok akan berangkat ke Hawaii?"

"Iya, pengantin pria harus berada di sana sebelum para tamu datang bukan?" wanita itu terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Oh tentu saja, jangan sampai kau terlambat datang di acara pernikahanmu sendiri kan? Apa kau berangkat dengan Yamanaka?"

"Sayangnya pengantin wanitaku sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri." Sai bisa melihat dahi wanita itu mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ia sudah berada di Hawaii sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Ah… _Souka_. Baiklah aku harus cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dan beristirahat. Aku sudah tua, jadi mudah lelah… titipkan salamku pada Yamanaka. Katakan aku tidak sabar melihatnya menggunakan gaun pengantin! Kalian pasangan yang cocok, sama seperti aku dan suamiku dulu… kami saling mencintai satu sama lain," wajah wanita itu melembut saat membicarakan almarhum suaminya.

"Tentu," sebuah senyuman masih tersungging di wajah Sai.

Sai mengamati wanita paruh baya itu sampai ia masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka lebar, menunggu dirinya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci Lamborghini miliknya di mantel. Cinta… Perasaan sentimentil itu sudah tak pernah ia rasakan sejak ia memasuki bangku Sekolah menengah. Ia terduduk lama di kursi mobilnya, mencoba memikirkan apakah keputusannya melamar Ino tepat? Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa bahwa Ino adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tepat untuknya. oleh sebab itu ia melamar gadis itu, dan kini untuk pertama kalinya ia meragukan hubungannya dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

.

Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran hampa. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak lagi dapat merasakan suatu emosi, apapun jenisnya. Ia hanya melakukan segala sesuatu atas dasar untung dan rugi, begitu pula saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sai menggerakkan tongkat perseneling dan menaikkan kecepatan mobil mewah miliknya, berharap bahwa dengan demikian pikirannya bisa kembali jernih.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang gadis yang baik. Ia ramah, cantik, mencintainya, dan juga merupakan anak gadis satu-satunya dari keluarga Yamanaka. Akan tetapi ia merasakan sebuah ketidak nyamanan di dadanya saat mendengar tawa gadis itu dari balik telepon. Mendengar keceriaan sang gadis yang dengan polosnya menceritakan tentang kebahagiannya menjelang pernikahan mereka. Ia merasa… bersalah. Ah, apakah akhirnya ia sudah bisa merasakan emosi?

Sai semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya tak memperhatikan lampu jalan yang berkelip menunjukkan warna merah, dan saat sadar semuanya terlambat. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu membesar saat melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju di depan mobilnya, dengan cepat ia menginjak rem, sadar bahwa itu sia-sia ia berusaha membanting setirnya ke arah kanan.

**_CIITT….. BRAKKKKK!_**

Ia merasakan salah satu bagian mobilnya menghantam motor itu, ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat sadar bahwa kini mobilnya tergelincir oleh salju. Sai hanya bisa menutup matanya saat merasakan mobilnya terguling. Tubuh pemuda itu terdorong kedepan, membentur _dashboard_ mobil. Perlahan demi perlahan kesadaran pemuda berambut eboni itu pun menghilang.

…

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Sakura, tunangannya. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya saat kata-kata itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Tadi saat makan malam ia melamar sang gadis, dengan air mata bercucuran dan raut wajah terkejut gadis itu mengangguk, mengiyakan lamarannya. Dan kemudian Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik gadis itu dan menciumnya dengan mesra, disertai dengan latar sorakan dari pengunjung restoran tempat ia mengajak Sakura makan malam.

Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Akan tetapi mereka saling memiliki, dan ia merasa cukup. Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Uhhh… Sasuke," Sasuke merasa bersalah karena tingkahnya membuat gadisnya terjaga, akan tetapi kekhawatiran itu lenyap saat melihat mata gadis itu masih tertutup. Sepertinya ia hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya. Sasuke hendak mencium kening gadis itu saat lagi-lagi Sakura bergumam.

"Aku mencintaimu," Tubuh Sasuke mematung. Rasa bahagia menyergap tubuhnya, Sakura sangat mencintainya. Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" bisik Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mendecih saat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja tempat dimana ponselnya berada.

"Halo," jawab Sasuke dingin, ia tidak suka saat seseorang menggangu momen-momen intimnya dengan Sakura.

"_Hei, jangan marah padaku. Aku tahu hari ini kau cuti karena ingin menghabiskan malam dengan tunanganmu. Oh tak usah memberitahuku! aku tahu gadis berambut merah muda itu pasti menerima lamaranmu_," Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjang miliknya. Lagi, perasaan bahagia itu menyergap tubuhnya. _"Rei tidak bisa datang. Ia sakit_." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Kau ingin aku menggantikannya…" tebak Sasuke dingin.

"Oh ayolah, aku butuh bartender. Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat untuk hari ini."

"Tiga kali lipat. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai," Sasuke menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sasuke mengambil kunci motor miliknya dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang. Ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura, tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpi indahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wajah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum kau bangun, tidurlah yang nyenyak…"

.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kencang mengingat saat ini sudah tengah malam, sehingga ia tak perlu berhati-hati dan merasa khawatir akan kemungkinan seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba melintas di depannya. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya, perasaan bahagia membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia mencintai Sakura, sangat mencintai gadis itu. Oleh sebab itu ia melamarnya, mengikatnya dalam ikatan resmi, meski pada kenyataannya mereka sudah tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Ia ingin meproklamirkan bahwa gadis musim semi itu adalah miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arah lampu jalan yang masih berwarna hijau. Ia merasa tak perlu untuk memperlambat laju motornya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melewati persimpangan. Dan semuanya terlambat saat Sasuke melihat sebuah cahaya yang terang menyinari dirinya, membutakan matanya. Semuanya terasa seperti berada dalam gerak lambat, ia bisa mendengar suara decit rem, dan mobil yang mencoba memutar arah. Tapi itu semua terlambat, semuanya terlambat… dan sebuah tabrakan menghentakkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terlempar jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"Sakura…" hanya gadis itu yang ada pikirannya saat semuanya memburam dan menghitam.

TBC

**a.n:**er… aku bingung… kalian bingung gak ama ceritanya? Semoga gak deh… cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan ide Step, seperti yang kubilang diawal. Dan ini fict MC AU keduaku, semoga ini bisa lanjut ga kayak satunya yang… yah begitulah. Step, maap kalo ntar aku ngaret update ya, dan maaf karena aku ngaret banget ngasih chapter satunya. Semoga kamu puas ama chapter ini.

_Last, but not least… Gimme your comment, critic or maybe a flame about this story. Really appreciate it._

_Sign,_Putri


	2. Man Number 106

Suara pekikan seorang gadis terdengar dari dalam kamar VVIP di salah satu hotel mewah di Honolulu. Beberapa saat yang lalu kedua orang tuanya memberitahunya bahwa calon suaminya mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis berambut pirang itu meraung kencang dan menjambaki rambutnya yang biasanya tertata dengan indah.

"Ino─"

"Tidak, kalian pasti salah…, itu pasti bukan Sai…! Sai tidak mungkin─" Kohane memeluk anak gadisnya dengan erat, berusaha menenangkan Ino, nampak lelehan air mata di pipi wanita paruh baya itu, tak tega melihat kondisi anaknya saat ini. Kohane tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Ino tak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat wanita itu menyangga tubuh anak gadisnya dibantu dengan suaminya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan anak gadisnya yang menjadi histeris saat mereka memberitahu peristiwa kecelakaan yang melibatkan calon menantunya. Dengan perlahan Inoichi membopong tubuh Ino dan membaringkan tubuh anak kesayangannya di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang ada dikamar mewah itu.

"_Anata_…," ucap Kohane lirih, ia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sendu. Rahang Inoichi mengeras.

"Kita kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya." Pria paruh baya itu mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol imajiner yang ada di layar. "Aku ingin penerbangan ke Tokyo malam ini juga. ─Aku tidak peduli darimana kau mendapatkannya, Segera hubungi aku begitu kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Inoichi sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya begitu saja. Mereka akan kembali ke Jepang dan membereskan ini semua. Secepatnya.

**Kawari**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Main Idea by Stevano Zefryn**

**AU, OOC**

"Dalam kecelakaan itu satu pemuda tewas, dan yang satunya hilang ingatan. Kini kami merawatnya di ruang─"

"Aku ingin melihatnya, antarkan aku ke ruangannya." Tatapan Inoichi beralih ke anaknya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengurus semuanya. ia berencana untuk pergi sendiri, akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Ino sudah berada di mobilnya dan bersikeras untuk ikut pergi bersamanya.

"Ino─"

"Aku bilang antarkan aku ke ruangannya." Inoichi menghela nafas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Hatake _sensei_, dokter yang menangani kasus ini.

"Ikuti aku…," Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat diikuti dengan Inoichi dan Ino yang mengikuti dengan tidak sabar. Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 106. Kakashi mengetuk pintu itu sebentar sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Sai!" pekik Ino saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis itu langsung berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. Tubuh Kakashi dan Inoichi membeku saat melihat kejadian yang baru aja terjadi.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja kan? Sudah kubilang berulang kali untuk memasang rantai di roda mobilmu saat turun salju, tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkanku!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyitkan dahinya, dengan canggung ia melepaskan pelukan Ino dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, maaf aku lupa kalau kau amnesia. Aku Yamanaka Ino, tunanganmu, Shimura Sai."

"Aku… Shimura Sai?" tanya pemuda itu tak yakin.

"Yamanaka-_san_," Kakashi hendak melangkah ke arah mereka saat sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Inoichi menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Hatake _sensei_."

…

Sakura berlari di lorong rumah sakit, tubuh mungilnya beberapa kali menabrak para pengunjung, dokter, bahkan para pasien, namun ia tak peduli.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hatake _sensei_!" ucap gadis itu saat dirinya sampai

"Haruno-_san_?"

"Aku…, aku menerima telpon anda mengenai Sasuke-_kun_. Katakan padaku, anda hanya bercanda kan? Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mungkin…." Ucapan gadis itu terhenti, deraian air mata mengalir deras, menggantikan ucapan gadis musim semi itu. Hatake Kakashi melihat tubuh gadis yang berdiri di depannya bergetar. Dokter senior itu mengeraskan rahangnya saat melihat wajah pucat sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku." Dua buah kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibir dokter tampan itu menghancurkan hati gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Tubuh mungilnya terhuyung kebelakang, air mata semakin mengalir deras di wajah tirusnya.

"AAAAAAA!" Kakashi menutup kedua matanya saat gadis muda itu meraung keras, entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Bagaimanapun ini semua salahnya…

…

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke Hokkaido?" tanya Katayama-_san_, pemilik _apato_ yang disewanya bersama Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum lirih, ia maupun Sasuke sudah menganggap Kitayama-_san_ sebagai orang tua mereka.

"Maafkan aku," Kitayama-_san_ menghela nafas panjangnya. Pria berusia lanjut itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kawatir, sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Sasuke. Meskipun begitu ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kepedihan di wajah Sakura. Ia tersenyum pedih saat melihat tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu yang kian hari kian menyusut. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sepupuku memiliki _apato_ di daerah Shibuya, aku bisa─"

"Aku harus pergi. Bukan hanya _apato_ ini, tapi semua tempat di Tokyo hanya membuatku teringat dengan Sasuke-_kun_…." Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. "_Gomen_, entah mengapa aku selalu menangis saat menyebut nama Sasuke-_kun_. Hihihi, aku cengeng ya?"

"Sakura-_chan_..."

_TINN TINNN!_

Suara mobil dari arah halaman menghentikan ucapan Kitayama-_san_.

"Ah, sepertinya taksiku sudah datang…."

"Kau tak akan membawa barang-barang itu?" tanya Kitayama-_san_ saat melihat barang bawaan Sakura hanya berupa satu buah koper kecil. Kitayama-_san_ refleks memandang ke arah kamar Sakura, dan mendapati bahwa barang-barang Sakura dan Sasuke masih berada di tempatnya.

"Itu barang-barang Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa membawanya…."

_TINNN!_

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Kitayama-_san_, terima kasih atas selama harus menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Hentikan hobimu yang suka makan babi panggang, itu tidak baik.

"_Wakatta…, wakataa_.…" Sakura menarik kopernya dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada koper merah tuanya saat sang sopir taksi berniat membawakan kopernya. Gadis itu kembali melangkakan kakinya, setelah sang sopir meletakkan kopernya di bagasi mobil.

"Aku akan membiarkan barang-barang itu tetp ditempatnya, aku yakin kau akan kembali," langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kitayama-_san_. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali kecuali Sasuke-_kun_ kembali hidup dan memelukku Kitayama-_san_, dan sayangnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Kitayama-_san_ memandang kepergian taksi berwarna putih itu dengan sendu. Ia tetap memperhatikan mobil itu sampai akhirnya tak lagi terlihat.

"Aku yakin kau akan kembali Sakura-_chan_…."

…

_6 months later…_

Sakura terbangun dengan terkejut saat mendengar suara lolongan dari arah bangunan sebelah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu melirik ke arah jam berwarna biru miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Sudah jam 7 pagi. Akamaru, anjing milik Kiba, tetangganya memang bisa diandalkan saat jam alarmnya rusak. Ia segera melangkakan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi, membasuh muka sekenanya dan mengikat rambutnya sebelum menuju ke lantai satu. Saatnya untuk membuka toko bunga─tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

Dengan langkah hati-hati ia melewati beberapa pot bunga yang belum sempat dibereskannya sore kemarin. Ia melompati sebuah pot besar berisi bunga tulip pesanan Karin, pemilik toko bunga sebenarnya. Ia menuju ke arah meja kasir dan mencari kunci toko yang biasanya tergeletak begitu saja disana. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Sakura saat menemukan kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk anjing kecil di atas meja, terletak didekat kalender anime milik Karin. Gadis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu, berharap gerobak berisi bunga yang selalu diantarkan jam 6 pagi belum diacak-acak Akamaru.

"Pagi Sakura-_chan_!" Sapa seorang pemuda jabrik berambut coklat saat dirinya membuka pintu toko.

"Pagi Kiba-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum penuh terima kasih saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu sedang menahan anjing besar miliknya agar tidak mengacak-acak gerobak berisi bunga miliknya.

"Kesiangan huh?"

"Uhm… aku lupa membeli alarm baru, yang kemarin rusak." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya alarm milik gadis itu rusak. Bukan karena apa sih, tapi tak lain karena gadis itu dengan beringas selalu melempar jam miliknya saat alarm jamnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Hal yang mengejutkan mengingat Sakura memiliki wajah manis, bersebrangan dengan tingkah brutalnya. Kiba menyuruh Akamaru untuk pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya sebelum membantu Sakura mengangkut bunga-bunga yang ada di gerobak ke dalam toko.

"Aku bantu," ujar pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum, gadis itu memperhatikan saat lengan berotot milik pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan itu menyembul saat ia mengangkat beberapa pot baru. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat luka lebam di pipi bagian kiri Kiba.

"Karin, huh?" Kiba menoleh bingung ke arahnya, namun pemuda itu akhirnya mengerti saat melihat Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah wajahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah meletakkan pot bunga di bagian belakang toko. "Kalian pasangan yang aneh. Kali ini kau sudah melakukan apa padanya?" Kiba menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku melupakan janji kencan kami. Aku membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan menemuiku yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru di halaman belakang." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran, ia mengambil satu ikat besar bunga mawar merah dan membawanya masuk ke dalam toko. "Ah, omong-omong soal kencan, temanku memintaku untuk─"

"Aku tidak berminat," potong gadis berambut merah itu. Ia mengatur bunga mawar itu disamping bunga krisan beraneka warna. Ah, ia harus memesan bunga krisan lagi sepertinya. Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Kiba membawa ikatan bunga yang terakhir ke dalam toko.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya dan kau sudah berkata tidak. Ini diletakkan dimana?"

"Ah, letakkan di samping bunga marry gold." Sebelah alis Kiba terangkat. "Itu… bunga berwarna kuning yang berada disana," tambah gadis itu saat menyadari bahwa Kiba sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai bunga, disamping fakta bahwa ia memiliki tunangan seorang pemilik toko bunga. "Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau mulai belajar tentang nama-nama bunga." Sakura terkekeh saat melihat Kiba bergidik ngeri karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak akan. Dan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan kita." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin menjalin hubungan saat ini." Kiba menatap Sakura khawatir. Enam bulan yang lalu Karin, tunangannya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ia baru saja mempekerjakan seorang wanita muda yang baru saja gadis itu temui di sebuah toko kue. Bukannya ia tidak khawatir dengan Karin, tapi ia cukup mempercayai penilaian gadis berambut merah itu. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak curiga pada Sakura, meskipun saat itu gadis itu berpenampilan seakan-akan sebuah angin topan telah menghantamnya. Penampialannya memang rapih, namun raut wajahnya kuyu. Ia sedang membawa sebuah koper berukuran ssedang bersamanya. Saat itu ia sempat memperhatikan sebuah cincin melingkar di jari kanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berkata bahwa kau hanya tertarik pada wanita," gurau Kiba. Sakura melempar sebuah lap kotor ke wajah Kiba, namun sayangnya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mampu menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Katakan itu dan aku tak akan membantumu untuk membujuk Karin lagi," Kiba menunjukkan ekspresi wajah ketakutan saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan nyaring dari arah rumah Kiba.

"Pergilah, sebelum akamaru lagi-lagi membuat sebuah lubang besar di halamanmu."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tak akan kuberi tulang jika ia membuat lubang di halaman belakang." Ucap Kiba ringan, ia duduk di meja kasir sambil mengamati Sakura yang kini sedang menyirami tanaman. Bunyi bel dari arah pintu toko mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sedang menatap galak ke arah Kiba dari pintu toko.

"Ah, aku hanya mem─"

"Sudahlah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu merusak hariku." Karin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Aku punya kabar baik!" Sakura melihat sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantik Karin.

"Aku baru saja mendapatan kesepakatan yang bagus! Kita akan menjadi salah satu Flower Coordinator dalam acara pembukaan hotel terbesar di Hokkaido! Kau percaya itu?" Mata Sakura berbinar saat mendengarkan ucapan Karin. "Kita akan menjadi Flower Coordinator dalam acara pembukaan Inoichi Hotel! Ayo! Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke hotel itu sekarang juga. Dan Kau!" Karin menatap tajam ke arah Kiba. "Kau harus menjaga toko bunga kesayanganku ini, dan melayani semua pembeli yang datang. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik maka aku akan memaafkan kejadian kemarin!"

Kiba mengerang prlahan. Ia seharusnya menuruti perkataan Sakura dan mempelajari nama-nama bunga. Oh, ia akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang saat Sakura menawarinya lagi.

…

_One day before…_

Ino menggigiti kukunya dengan gugup. Ia baru saja melepas kepergian tunangannya di bandara. Sejak peristiwa kecelakaan setengah tahun yang lalu, gadis itu menjadi posesif dengan tunangannya. Ia tak mengijinkan Sai untuk berpergian kemanapun tanpa ada ia disisinya. Tapi satu minggu yang lalu Sai meyakinkannya bahwa ia harus mengijinkannya pergi sendirian kali ini, mengingat acara pembukaan salah satu hotel cabang di Hokkaido harus dihadiri olehnya, sedangkan Ino disaat yang sama harus menghadiri suatu acara di Osaka. Mereka bahkan sempat tidak saling bertegur sapa selama beberapa hari. Sai mengatainya kekanakan, sedangkan Ino menganggap Sai tidak mengerti dirinya. Namun akhirnya gadis itu mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya saat Sai mengancam untuk keluar dari _apato_ mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, ia tak akan kenapa-napa," sebuah belaian lembut gadis pirang itu rasakan di punggungnya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Hanya satu minggu, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke Tokyo." Ino menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Hanya satu minggu…" ucapnya lirih.

Kohane mengikuti langkah Ino yang berjalan menuju gate bandara, ke arah _Limousine _mereka menunggu. Wanita paruh baya yang masi hterlihat cantik itu mengambil ponsel dari tas _Channel _miliknya, dan menekan-nekan beberapa tombol.

"_Anata,_ dia sudah berangkat. Kau sudah memastikannya bukan? Tidak, aku hanya khawatir ada yang mengenali─ Aku mengerti. Aku mencintaimu."

…

Sakura menatap bangunan yang ada didepannya dengan raut wajah terpana. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa Inoichi hotel merupakan salah satu hotel terbesar dan termewah di Jepang, dan semua cabang hotel yang dimiliki selalu memiliki keistimewaan itu. Akan tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hotel itu seperti ini, dan ia semakin terpana saat sadar bahwa mereka akan menjadi _Flower Coordinator_ di hotel mewah ini! Karin memang sesuatu! Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Karin yang tengah menyeringai penuh kepuasan ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang hebat!" ujar gadis itu penuh percaya diri. "Ayo, kita harus bertemu dengan Kirihara-_san_. Kita harus bertemu dengannya untuk berdiskusi mengenai konsepnya." Sakura mengikuti Karin saat gadis itu melangkah ke arah lobi, menemui seorang wanita ber _make up_ minimalis yang cantik. Gadis itu memberi tahu mereka bahwa mereka bisa langsung menuju ke lantai teratas, karena Kirihara-_san_ kini sedang berada di ruang rapat yang ada di atas. Namun mereka sebaiknya menunggu di luar ruang rapat, karena ia sedang melaksanakan rapat dengan sang direktur muda. Karin bertaruh padanya bahwa sang diretu muda pasti memiliki perawakan seperti seorang pria hidung belang yang gendut.

Mereka berdua keluar dari lift saat pintu lift terbuka. Mereka tak perlu bersusah payah mencari ruang rapat yang dimaksud, larena ternyata tak jauh dari situ terdapat sebuah pintu dengan plakat bertuliskan '_meeting room'_ di atas pintunya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang nampaknya memang sengaja disediakan di samping pintu ruang rapat. Sakura sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Karin tentang bagaimana gadis it bisa mendapatkan penawaran yang laur biasa ini saat tiba-tiba sja pintu ruang rapat terbuka.

Sakura dan Karin refleks bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut berpotongan cepak berjalan keluar diikuti dengan seorang pemuda. Mata Sakura terbelalak dengan lebar saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dengan hebat, keringat dingin megalir di punggungnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

**-TBC-**

**a.n**: _So sorrryyyyyyyy…_ ceritanya ngaret banget ya? Huhuhuhuuuu… pukul aku, tending aku, cabik akuuu, aku akan menikmatinyaa #salah. aku minta maaf buat kalian yang nunggu lama fict ini, dan berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, bahkan ngefave chapter sebelumnya. Maaf aku ga bisa sebutin kalian satu-satu dan ngebales review seperti biasanya, soalnya buat ngetik ini aja aku buru-buru banget. Tapi aku janji bakalan bales di chapter selanjutnya. Oh ya, sau yang kutekanin. Pairnya ga berubah. Jadi kurasa kalian bisa nebak cerita ini sebenernya gimana… ehehehhe

_With Love, _**Putri**


End file.
